Folge deinem Herzen
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Voldemort versammelt seine Leute. Dieses Mal hat er einen neuen Todesser, der Harry nahe kommt, aber ist es Harry, den Voldemort dieses Mal will? Harry kommt einer bestimmten Ravenclaw näher, aber zwischen den beiden ist mehr als Liebe. Es ist Schicksal.
1. Default Chapter

**Story Title:** Folge deinem Herzen

**Story by:** Sheen Rox

**Translated** **by:** Zutzi alias Susi

* * *

**Ü/N:** So, ich habe mich entschlossen, mich an eine weitere Story zu machen. Bitte tötet mich jetzt nicht, ich werde keine meiner laufenden Geschichten absetzen. Alles wird beendet. Mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin übersetze ich diese im deutschen Raum eher ungewöhnliche Geschichte. Ein Grund dafür ist, dass ich mittlerweile Cho ins Herz geschlossen habe und hoffe, sie allen anderen Lesern auch etwas näher bringen zu können. Enjoy!

**A/N:** Diese Geschichte wird aus Harrys und Chos Sicht geschrieben, abhängig davon, wer meiner Meinung nach das interessantere zu berichten hat. Aber ich werde in der dritten Person schreiben, also nicht so, als ob ich Cho wäre. Trotzdem werde ich über Chos Gedanken schreiben und nicht über die Gedanken von jemand anderem. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine.

**PS:** Keine Flames, bitte! Wenn ihr diese Story für richtige Scheiße haltet, gebt mir Ratschläge oder lasst mich in Ruhe, Flames sind sinnlos und helfen weder mir noch irgend einem anderen Autoren besser zu werden. Also keine Flames, sondern nur konstruktive Kritik oder Lob, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

**Letzter Tag**

* * *

In der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war beinahe die Weihnachtszeit angebrochen und jeder war in Feiertagsstimmung. Im ganzen Schloss waren Dekorationen angebracht. Die üblichen zwölf Weihnachtsbäume in der Großen Halle waren mit Unmengen von Lametta, immer brennenden Kerzen, nicht schmelzenden Eiszapfen und anderen magischen Objekten dekoriert und natürlich hatten sie alle einen funkelnden, goldenen Stern an der Spitze.

Überall sah man Stechpalmen- und Mistelzweige aufgehängt, die Ritterrüstungen trugen Kränze oder Lametta um die Hälse und sangen fröhliche Weihnachtslieder, wenn ein Schüler vorbeiging. Die Geister waren ähnlich gekleidet und wünschten jedem Schüler, an dem sie vorbei kamen, fröhliche Weihnachten!

Sogar die stillsten und trübsinnigsten Schüler genossen die Weihnachtsstimmung.

Dazu gehörte auch Cho Chang. Vieles in ihrem Leben ist vor kurzem erst schief gegangen. Zuerst Cedrics Tod, welcher eine große Welle Unglück für Cho mit sich gespült hatte. In ihrem sechsten Schuljahr war sie mit Harry Potter ausgegangen, aber ihre Gefühle hatten sich ihrer Beziehung in den Weg gestellt. Sie wusste, dass sie das ihr Leben lang bedauern würde, es war eine Bürde, die sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde.

Darauf folgte der Betrug ihrer besten Freundin Marietta. Dafür würde sie Marietta nie vergeben, obwohl sie immer noch nicht wusste, warum sie das getan hatte.

Dann hatten sich ihre Eltern getrennt, genau am Ende ihres sechsten Jahres. In den Sommerferien hatte Cho erfahren, dass ihr Vater unter Depressionen wegen der Scheidung litt. Später, noch in den Ferien, hatte Cho ihre Großmutter verloren, jemanden, dem sie sich immer hatte anvertrauen und mit dem sie reden konnte. Und dann, um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, kam Cho zurück nach Hogwarts und fand heraus, dass Harry Potter eine neue Freundin hatte, Hermine Granger.

Soweit hatte Cho ein ziemlich mieses Jahr gehabt. Ihre schlechte Stimmung widerspiegelte sich in ihren Noten und viele ihrer Freunde waren es leid geworden, dass sie immer vor sich hinbrütete.

Als Cho alleine durch die Korridore in Richtung der Zauberkunst-Klasse ging, bauten sich in ihrem Kopf die Gedanken auf, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, ob sie lieber losheulen oder jemanden schlagen sollte. Nichts machte mehr Sinn.

„Hey Cho, warte auf mich!", hörte sie eine Stimme rufen. Sie wusste, wer das war. Eine ihrer loyalsten Freunde, Samiha, rannte den Korridor entlang auf sie zu. Cho drehte sich um und sah Samiha an. Sie war groß und hatte kurzes, braunes Haar. Ihre ozeanblauen Augen funkelten an diesem Morgen, da die Wintersonne durch die Fenster schien.

Cho war glücklich, Samiha zu sehen, denn sie schaffte es immer, dass Cho sich besser fühlte, indem sie sie zum Lachen brachte. Jeder mochte Samiha, sie war eine großartige, sprudelnde und gesellige Persönlichkeit, die man schnell ins Herz schloss. Wenn Cho bei Samiha war, vergaß sie ihre Probleme, sie konnte immer mit ihr lachen. Sie war genau die Art Mensch, die Cho jetzt brauchte.

„Hi Samiha, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht gewartet habe, aber du warst so sehr damit beschäftigt, mit Michael Corner zu quatschen", sagte Cho und verdrängte ihre schlechte Stimmung. Samiha grinste dümmlich.

„Na ja, er ist ziemlich süß, was hast du von mir erwartet, schließlich sieht er gut aus und ist Single." Die beiden lachten. Samiha schien über jeden, den sie traf, einen Aufheiterungszauber zu legen.

„Also denkst du, dass er dich mag", fragte Cho und fühlte sich schon viel besser als noch vor fünf Minuten. Samiha grinste sie an.

„Ja! Er hat ja so was von mit mir geflirtet", sagte Samiha glücklich.

„Schön für dich, und überhaupt, wer würde nicht mit dir ausgehen wollen!", sagte Cho enthusiastisch. Cho und Samiha sprachen über Michael Corner, bis sie bemerkten, dass es vor zehn Minuten geläutet hatte.

„Oh Scheiße! Gehen wir!", meinte Samiha und begann, den Korridor entlangzulaufen.

„Warte", flüsterte Cho und schnappte Samihas Arm, „hörst du das?" Sie konnten Stimmen hören, die von der nächsten Abzweigung her kamen. Die zwei Mädchen steckten ihre Köpfe um die Ecke und fragten sich, wer da noch so spät zum Unterricht dran war. Das, was Cho erblickte, ließ ihr Herz sinken und ihre neu gefundene gute Stimmung verschwinden.

Harry und Hermine standen mitten im Gang und unterhielten sich leise. Harry hatte einen Arm um Hermine gelegt und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Wir sehen uns später, Harry", sagte Hermine leise.

„Ja, bye Honey, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen", antwortete Harry. Cho beobachtete schreckerfüllt, wie Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Harry sie leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen küsste. Cho stand geschockt da, als Harry und Hermine ihre Arme um einander legten, um sich nahe zu sein.

So sahen sie so glücklich aus. Ein schmerzender Blitz schlug in Chos Herz ein. Sie hasste es, Harry so nahe an einem anderen Mädchen zu sehen. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr, sie zweifelte sogar, ob sie ihn je geliebt hatte, aber sie konnte sie immer noch daran erinnern, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, wie sie sich beide gefühlt hatten. In der Nacht, als sie sich unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst hatten.

Cho konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Sie schnappte sich Samihas Arm und zog sie um die Ecke und stolzierte an Harry und Hermine vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen. Sue gab einfach vor, sie nicht gesehen zu haben. Harry und Hermine fuhren sofort auseinander und sahen verlegen aus.

„Oh... äh... Hi Cho", sagte Harry nervös. Cho gab vor, ihn nicht gehört zu haben und life schnell, aber anmutig, in Richtung ihres Zauberkunst-Klassenraumes mit Samiha im Schlepptau.

Samiha bemerkte, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen. Alle ihre Freunde wussten, was Cho für Harry empfunden hatte. Obwohl sie es sich selbst gegenüber niemals zugeben würde hatte Cho immer noch Gefühle für Harry.

Cho eilte direkt zu ihrem Klassenraum. Ihr wurden nur fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw abgezogen, weil sie so spät kam. Sie nahm in der letzten Reihe Platz, direkt neben ihrer anderen besten Freundin Serena.

Serena umarmte sie, als Professor Flitwick der Klasse den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, um etwas auf die Tafel zu schreiben. Serena war eine verständnisvolle Freundin. Sie war immer da, um ihre eine Umarmung zu geben, wenn sie traurig war. Sie schaffte es immer, dass man sich besser fühlte. Chos zwei beste Freundinnen balancierten einander aus. Samiha, die lustige und aufheiternde, und Serena, die beruhigende und liebe.

Cho fühlte, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinablief und auf Serenas Schulter fiel. Serenas langes, blondes Haar kitzelten Chos Wange und ihre funkelnden, smaragdgrünen Augen versicherten Mitleid und Unterstützung.

„Erzähl mir davon beim Mittagessen", flüsterte Serena, als Cho ihre Tränen weggewischt hatte und es schaffte, sie dankbar anzulächeln. Cho nickte.

„Ja, ok", antwortete sie und drehte sich zurück zur Tafel, um die Notizen abzuschreiben, die Professor Flitwick an die Tafel schrieb.

Cho konnte sich in keiner ihrer heutigen Stunden konzentrieren. Sie hörte nicht, was die Lehrer sagten. Harry mit Hermine an diesem Morgen zu sehen hatte alles wieder zurückgebracht, das ihr Leben vor kurzem erst zu einer Misere verwandelt hatte. Sie sah das Gesicht ihrer Mutter vor sich, als sie Cho erzählte, dass sie sich von ihrem Vater scheiden ließ.

Das sonst so lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter trug einen traurigen und trauervollen Ausdruck. Die immer laufenden Tränen, die aus den Augen ihrer Mutter kamen, machten Cho klar, wie sehr ihr Vater leiden musste.

Die Szene am Grab ihrer Großmutter kam ihr in den Sinn. Die Blumen lagen daneben, schienen aber kaum auszusagen, wofür sie gestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihrer Großmutter nahe gestanden, und jetzt war sie weg und ihr Vater litt unter Depressionen. Es schien nichts Glückliches mehr in Chos Familie zu geben.

Und sie hatte das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht gerade gut angefangen. Schlechte Noten, Stimmungsschwankungen, Isolation von ihren Freunden, Hermine und Harry... Nichts lief wie gewohnt. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Cho war erleichtert, als sie an diesem Abend in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren konnte. Sie unterhielt sich bis nach Mitternacht mit ihren beiden besten Freundinnen. Sie gaben ihr bestes, um Cho etwas aufzuheitern, aber nichts konnte ihr diese Bürde abnehmen.

Was geschehen war, konnte nicht einfach so ungeschehen gemacht werden. Sie konnte die Scheidung ihrer Eltern nicht rückgängig machen, genauso wenig wie den Tod ihrer Großmutter, die Depressionen ihres Vaters oder Harrys neue Freundin. Nicht einmal Weihnachten konnte ihre Stimmung komplett verändern, obwohl es einen Lichtschimmer in Chos sonst dunkles und schmerzvolles Leben brachte.

Um null Uhr dreißig schleppten ihre Freundinnen sie ins Bett.

„Am Morgen sieht alles besser aus", sagte Samiha.

„Ja, komm schon, nur noch eine Woche, dann ist Weihnachten. Morgen gehen wir nach Hogsmeade und machen eine Shoppingtour, denk dran, wir müssen neue Kleider kaufen", sagte Serena und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafraum.

„Und heute war der letzte Tag dieses Trimesters", meinte Samiha lächelnd.

„Und dann ist da noch dieser Ball, sicherlich freust du dich schon darauf, die Weihnachtsbälle in Hogwarts sind immer großartig!", sprach Serena und dachte angestrengt nach, um irgend etwas zu finden, das Cho wieder aufheitern konnte.

„Ja, glaub ich auch, danke, Leute", sagte Cho mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie zog sich um und kletterte ins Bett. Vielleicht sah am nächsten Morgen schon alles besser aus.

* * *

**A/N:** Na ja, das war Kapitel 1, bitte reviewt, denn dich brauche alle Unterstützung, die ich kriegen kann. Ich hoffe, es ging euch nicht zu schnell, ich wollte es von Anfang an interessant gestalten. Ich werde allen Reviewerfragen antworten und ich bin offen für jedwede konstruktive Kritik. REVIEWT!!!!! 


	2. Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel...

Vielen Dank an meine bisherigen Reviewer: **jah, Anke** (Ich kann dich beruhigen, Cho ist absolut nicht böse, sie ist ein ganz normales Mädel. (Oder auch nicht, jedenfalls stellt sich das in einem der kommenden Kapitel heraus ;-)), **Leandriel-Whitestorm** (Freut mich, dass es nichts zu bemängeln gibt!), **ICH, eine leserin, DasTrio**

Ich danke euch! #Kekse rüberreicht#

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! (Ist zwar etwas traurig, aber einfach notwendig.)

**Kapitel 02 **

**Ausflug nach Hogsmeade**

Der Morgen des weihnachtlichen Ausfluges nach Hogsmeade brach hell und sonnig an. Offensichtlich hatte es in der Nacht geschneit, da das Hogwarst-Gelände von mindestens 30 Zentimeter Schnee bedeckt war. Cho und ihre Freundinnen liefen geradewegs zu den Drei Besen, als sie am Samstagmorgen in Hogsmeade ankamen.

Als sich Cho mit Samiha und Serena an den Tisch in der Ecke setzte, erblickte sie genau die Leute, die sie nicht sehen wollte. Cho hatte sich an diesem Morgen viel besser gefühlt. Alles sah viel besser und weniger imposant aus im frühen Morgenlicht, aber als ihre Augen die Menschenmenge im Pub musterte, fiel ihr Blick auf drei Sechstklässler und ihr Herz sank wieder in ihre übliche launische und traurige Stimmung.

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine an einem kleinen Tisch. Harry hatte seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt und streichelte sanft ihr Haar. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und sah glücklich zu ihm hinauf.

Samiha und Serena folgten ihrem Blick und sahen besorgt aus. Sie mussten mit Chos unglaublich schlechter Laune zurecht kommen. Soviel Cho auch darauf bestand, über Harry hinweg gekommen zu sein, sie mochte ihn immer noch. Sie erinnerten sich daran, wie sie für die paar Tage über ihn gesprochen hatte, als sie miteinander ausgegangen waren. Harry konnte nie aus Chos Gedächtnis gelöscht werden.

„Hey Cho, hat dich schon jemand gebeten, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen?", fragte Samiha und versuchte, Chos Gedanken zu zerstreuen. Sie hasste es, eine ihrer Freundinnen traurig zu sehen. Cho sah sie ausdruckslos an, sie war immer noch in ihren Gedanken verloren.

„Was? Oh... äh... nein, noch nicht", sagte Cho, die plötzlich wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war.

„Mit wem willst du denn am liebsten gehen?", fragte Samiha weiter und hoffte, dass sie in die Konversation mit einstimmen würde und sie Chos Stimmung aufheitern konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, solang ich nicht ganz ohne Date gehe, aber wenn ich niemanden finde, der mit mir hingeht, werde ich gar nicht gehen!", sagte Cho und gab vor, an dem Thema interessiert zu sein.

„Was ist mit Roger Davis, er ist so in dich verknallt!", sagte Serena aufgeregt. Cho lächelte sie an.

„Ja, ich schätze, wenn er mich fragen würde, würde ich mit ihm hingehen. Er sieht ziemlich gut aus", antwortete Cho. „Jedenfalls, habt ihr beide schon Dates?", wollte sie wissen und versuchte, weitere Fragen zu vermeiden.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Michael Corner beim Frühstück Samiha gefragt hatte, aber Serena hatte noch kein Date. Cho wusste, dass es eine Menge Jungs gab, die mit ihr auf den Ball gehen wollten. Sie war sehr hübsch mit ihrem langen, blonden Haar, ihren funkelnden grünen Augen und der Figur, für die sie jedes Mädchen beneidete.

Aber Serena war nicht sehr zuversichtlich, sie war gegenüber neuen Leuten schüchtern und sehr nervös bei Jungs. Sie hatte schon einige feste Freunde gehabt, aber nie für sehr lange. Cho wusste, dass, wenn Serena weniger nervös wäre, sie jeden Jungen haben könnte, den sie wollte.

Die drei Mädchen verließen den Pub und machten sich auf den Weg die Hauptstraße hinunter. Nebenbei betrachteten sie die Schaufenster, an denen sie vorbei gingen. Sie gingen kurz in das Besengeschäft. Cho wünschte sich einen neuen Besen zu Weihnachten, ihr Komet Zwei Sechzig war schon viel zu alt, als dass sie dieses Jahr noch damit spielen könnte.

Cho wollte wirklich, dass Ravenclaw dieses Jahr gut spielte. Sie war immer noch die beste Sucherin des Hauses, aber sie wollte eine großartige letzte Saison erleben, daher brauchte sie einen neuen Besen. Sie hatte ihrer Mum einige Hinweise wegen einem neuen Besen gegeben, aber sie fühlte sich schlecht dabei, nach der Scheidung und allem. Es war nicht fair, etwas zu Teures zu erwarten, aber sie konnte trotzdem noch davon träumen.

Samiha und Serena waren nicht so quidditchbegeistert, also verließen sie das Geschäft kurz darauf wieder und betraten das Kleidergeschäft.

Der Laden war voller Ballroben und Muggelkleidung, offensichtlich wussten sie, dass in Hogwarts ein Ball kurz bevor stand. Cho, Serena und Samiha liebten die Muggelkleider, sie liefen direkt auf diese Abteilung zu.

Sie verbrachten mindestens eine Stunde damit, Kleider anzuprobieren, aber schließlich entdeckte Serena ein himmelblaues Kleid. Es war bodenlang und wurde mit dünnen Trägern auf den Schultern gehalten.

Samiha wählte ein rotes Kleid aus. Es ging ihr nicht einmal bis zu den Knien und zeigte ihre langen und leicht gebräunten Beine.

Cho brauchte lange, um sich ein Kleid auszusuchen, aber schließlich kaufte sie ein langes, schwarzes. Es hatte keine Ärmel oder Träger und zeigte viel Dekolletee. An Cho sah es fantastisch aus, da es ihre Figur sehr betonte.

Cho verließ das Geschäft wieder und fühlte sich viel besser. Ihre schlechte Laune verschwand und das Gefühl, ein normales, fast 17jähriges Mädchen zu sein, kehrte zurück. Shoppen gehen heiterte sie immer auf, vor allem, wenn es um Kleider ging!

Sie folgten weiterhin der Hauptstraße und sprachen über den Ball. Sie verglichen Frisuren, Schmuck und mögliche Verabredungen. Cho fühlte sich leicht und glücklich, aber dieses Gefühl würde sich sofort umkehren, falls sie Harry oder Hermine treffen würde. Zum Glück traf sie die beiden den ganzen Tag nicht an.

Am Nachmittag begann es zu schneien, leichte, weiße Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihrem Haar, als es langsam dunkel wurde.

„Kommt schon, wir gehen lieber wieder zurück", sagte Serena. Also verließen sie das Dorf und wanderten zurück zum Schloss.

Sie gehörten zu den letzten Leuten, die an diesem Abend zum Schloss zurückkehrten, und als sie die Große Halle betraten, war Cho froh, dass es ihr den ganzen Tag über gelungen war, Harry zu vergessen. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie eine normale 16-jährige anstatt ihr sonst so deprimiertes Selbst.

Cho aß an diesem Abend nicht viel, sie hatte schon zu viel Honeydukes Schokolade und Süßigkeiten gegessen. Sie wollte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, um die gute Stimmung auszunutzen, solange sie da war. Soweit hatte sie Harry nicht gesehen, seit sie die Drei Besen verlassen hatte, und sie versuchte, nicht wieder an ihn zu denken.

Als ihre Freundinnen schließlich aufgegessen hatten und aufstanden, seufzte Cho erleichtert auf und sie gingen schnell zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Goldener Phönix", sagte Cho und das Portrait, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte, schwang zur Seite. Es war ein großes, knisterndes Feuer im Kamin. Cho fand es sehr heimelig. Sie setzte sich in einen der komfortablen Lehnstühle am Feuer und ließ sich von der Wärme umgeben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich verlassen, da die meisten Schüler immer noch beim Abendessen waren. Cho mochte es so. Sie saß da und unterhielt sich mit ihren Freundinnen, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam wieder mit tratschenden Ravenclaws füllte.

Nicht einmal eine Woche noch bis Weihnachten, dachte Cho, als die Müdigkeit sie überkam.

„Ich gehe zu Bett", sagte Cho und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Serena und Samiha sahen von den Büchern auf, die sie lasen. Es ging darüber, seinen Seelenpartner zu finden.

„Ja, okay, gute Nacht, Cho", sagte Samiha abwesend, da sie noch immer in ihrem Buch las. Cho schenkte ihnen einen seltsamen Blick. Sie gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die an solches Zeug wie Seelenpartner und in die Zukunft sehen glaubten. Wahrsagen war eines der Fächer, das sie am wenigsten mochte. Sie fand es langweilig und unwichtig.

Aber als Cho die Stiegen hinaufkletterte, fragte sie sich heimlich, ob sie auch einen Seelenpartner hätte, jemand, mit dem sie zusammen sein sollte. Und ob es womöglich ein bestimmter schwarzhaariger Sechstklässler war.

Cho schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, als ob sie damit das Bild von Harry Potter aus ihrem Kopf verbannen könnte, aber es funktionierte nicht. Als sie in ihr langes blaues Nachthemd schlüpfte, sah sie in ihren Gedanken immer noch Harry vor sich. Dort blieb er auch, sodass er immer in Chos Gedanken war wie eine ungewollte Besessenheit, die nicht wegzubringen war.

Aber wollte sie, dass er wegging? Wollte sie, dass er aus ihrem Leben verschwand? Wenn sie sich selbst gegenüber die Wahrheit eingestand, musste sie zugeben, dass sie gerne an Harry dachte. Sie könnte ihren Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig nie vergessen, genauso wenig wie die kurze Verabredung, die sie im Vorjahr gehabt hatten. Sie wollte diese Erinnerungen behalten. So viel sie auch Harry hasste, sie wusste, dass sie nur vorspielen konnte, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhaben wollte.

Cho schlief mit Harrys Gesicht in ihren Gedanken ein. Mit seinem Bild fühlte sie sich wohler, er füllte ihre Träume aus.

Als Cho zu träumen begann, ging es um Harry. Es war ein Traum, den sie schon viele Male gehabt hatte. Es ging um ihr erstes (und einziges) Date. Sie hatte es in ihrem Schlaf so oft noch einmal erlebt. Es war wie ein immer wiederkehrender Alptraum, der sie verfolgte, bis sie schrie.

Cho wachte schwitzend auf. Es war kein gruseliger oder fürchterlicher Traum, aber sie hasste ihn. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie im Nachhinein an diesem Tag anders gemacht hätte. Es war, als würde sie immer wieder einen Film mit einem traurigen Ende ansehen, ohne etwas am Ausgang ändern zu können.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und stolperte in das Badezimmer, um etwas Wasser zu trinken. Sie war auf sich selbst sauer. Warum ließ sie es zu, dass ihr der Traum das antat? Warum konnte sie nicht akzeptieren, dass sie und Harry niemals wieder ein Paar werden konnten? Warum verfolgte sie das so sehr?

Cho konnte noch nicht wieder schlafen gehen. Der Zorn durchflutete sie, nicht nur, weil sie Harry nicht vergessen konnte, sondern auch weil sie sich an diesem Tag so kindisch verhalten hatte. Sie hatte falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Wenn sie Harry wirklich mochte, hätte sie sicher gelassener sein können. Es einfach vorüberziehen lassen können. Aber nein, sie hatte zugelassen, dass ihr Temperament die Oberhand gewann.

Cho ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster in ihrem Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Vorhang, um das Mondlicht hereinzulassen. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen still da, nur das leisen Plätschern des Sees war zu hören. Alles war still und dunkel. Der Anblick beruhigte Cho und nahm etwas von ihrem Zorn. Die nächtliche Luft strich um ihr blasses Gesicht.

Cho atmete tief ein und nahm all die Gerüche der kühlen Nachtluft auf. Jetzt fühlte sie sich schon viel ruhiger. Leise schloss sie das Fenster wieder und kroch zurück in ihr Bett, wo sie auf die Decke starrte. Warum tat er ihr das an? Er ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, wenn sie ihn sah, und er ärgerte sie, wenn er bei Hermine war.

Cho schlief wieder ein, versuchte, sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. Sie mochte Harry nicht mehr, nein, sie war über ihn hinweg, aber war sie das wirklich? Kümmerte es sie noch? Warum sonst würde sie so oft an ihn denken? Warum gab es keine einfache Antwort?


End file.
